Dryglass Carrier
The Dryglass Carrier is the second largest ship in existence, beaten by The Constitution, and it beats the Lurantor's strongest weapon, the Federal Declarer. Origin In the year 3720, an alien species was making what would be the second largest ship in existence. Yes, the aliens that were making them are aggressive those aliens who built the Constitution. However, they were spending almost 1,000 years to finish it. In the year 3844, a probe mysteriously made a launch-orbit from the homeplanet of those aggressive aliens, Newzadris. Humanity was alerted to know that they were going to be at war when this huge ship is built. People just thought it was a myth. But, they were wrong. In the year 4619, humanity was building a dyson sphere around the Earth, to prevent it from the Dryglass Carrier's massive ship and it's 20,000 guns. Of course, since they destroyed the Constitution, they should destroy it. In the year 4720, it was finished and tooken out for a "test drive". Of course it looked like a massive Star Wars-like ship the size of the freaking Milky Way 3.1 times, but the main importance is that it's got a very lot of guns. Literally 20,000 of them. Humanity was shocked to see the biggest ship in existence begin to destroy the Milky Way, humanity's only galaxy in existence. So they whipped up a plan. Abilities It has both two of the most important objects in ships: Warpdrives, and the Rift Box. the Federal Declarer on info with the Rift Box. Approximately it takes 45,000,000 Warpdrives to make the ship move using warpdrive. Weapons It has a total of 20,000 guns. 10,000 of them are turrets and 10,000 of them are missiles. Yes, it would take you 40 tries to count up to 20,000 of those. Height and Width The height and width of the Dryglass Carrier is 24 lightyears high and 3.1 milky ways in width 24x3.1y. This makes it the second largest ship in existence, beating the Federal Declarer. However, it is beaten by the Constitution, and the Constitution is beaten by the Universal Jumper link because it's broken Materials The materials of the Dryglass Carrier is seen in it's name: Dryglass. The Dryglass Carrier is made out of glass, which is hardened by something called Dry Steel. This "Drysteel" hardens the glass, causing it to never break. After a few hours it dries up and it becomes parts of the ship. Operations Operation: Glass Carrier * Operation Glass Carrier is the only and successful operation to destroy the Dryglass Carrier. It follows as: * 1. Locate a location on the Dryglass Carrier where it cannot spot any ships. the boosters * 2. Drill a hole somewhere where the cameras cannot see. inbetween two boosters * 3. Break into silently. * 4. Split up 300 people, 100 facing off destroying aliens, 100 heading for the Nygeris Core, and 100 defending so that aliens do not distract. * 5. The middle 100 are supposed to take this path: up, down, up, up, right, left, up, up, down, right, left, up. * 6. Shoot the core and shut it down at the same time. When it explodes, run as fast using the strapped on the feet Superstrikers. * 7. Evacuate the ship.